Ridos the word
by iRaaawr
Summary: This is a fanfic of Yuuki/Rido. Human Yuuki WARNING THIS ISNT FOR RIDO HATERS OR KANAME LOVERS /3 ONE-SHOT!


**Hellloooo :D hope you enjoy this. It is my second fanfic so please be nice. I accept criticism and I welcome thoughts and ideas. This is a story from where Yuuki is still a human and its a Rido/Yuuki fanfic. Its not that I don't like Kaname it's just I like Rido better ;). ON WITH THE STORY! WARNING: A little of OOC.**

YUUKI P.O.V

Wow the sky is amazing this night I think I might so see Kaname-senpai in the moon dorm. But what will Zero think though, I mean Zero has been acting weird lately and I caught him leaving the big black gates at 11pm, why is he sneaking out? Is he thirsty? Is he selling illegal products on the street? Oh Yuuki that's silly he wouldn't, he'd be disrespecting his family's name and himself if he was caught. I guess ill go see Kaname-senpai. *AT KANAMES DOOR* *knock**knock* "hello are you there Kaname-senpai?" *moan* Wh-What was that? I guess I should open the doo.. "*gasp*Kaname...senpai?" Kaname-senpai was on the bed with another vampire called Sara Shibuka(A.N I dunno her real name sorry) stark naked and in a bone crushing position, Sara's left leg was bent over Kaname's shoulder. Kaname's eyes were red as roses and his mouth was covered in blood with his pearly white fangs extracted, to be honest he looked mad. His expression softened and he said my name. "Yuu...ki" I was stepping backwards I couldn't handle this. He made to get up but Sara dragged him back down and used her powers to shove me out of the room and the door shut on my face. My eyes were stinging and the expected tears fell down out of control and I sprinted out the house but not before running past a figure that looked distinctively like Kaname and it set off a whole new round of tears. When I got to my dorm I locked the door changed into my black nightgown which Zero gave me for my 14th birthday I lay down on the bed and cried my heart out. When I was done I looked in the mirror my entire make-up had run down my face and the puffiness of my eyes was so red I thought my face would fall off. I cleaned myself up and looked in the mirror thinking why do I care so much he is just a Senpai to me. I knew I was kidding myself so I got my electric guitar out and headed to the music room. I wrote a song about it which was stupidly childish but it helped me feel better. So I began to sing..

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better...

Her hands are in her pockets  
And she's scared to look  
The picture's frozen  
And she's closed the book  
Jealousy has only got one friend  
And Her heart was never meant to mend  
Walking faster now she holds him close  
The timing matters just to take the dose  
Empty pockets tell the stories..

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall at all

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better...

The nights are getting darker  
And the wind is cold  
The summer sun  
Has now become so old  
Her closest friends  
Were never meant to fade  
With all these dreams  
That didn't make the grade  
Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories...

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't risk it all

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever...

Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories...

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall at all

You'll regret it all  
(Broken hearts and torn up letters)  
Living behind your wall  
(Girl you just can't dance forever)  
And you'll never fall in love if you don't risk it all  
(If you want to make it better...)

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever...

That inspired her to sing a song she just made up which was quite funny to her.

I will make you smile  
I won..t make you cry  
Let us play around  
I won..t waste your time

Wanna kiss, those lips  
Feel your fingertips  
Make our hearts, beat fast  
We can be lovers with no strings attached

Let..s get a room girl  
You are such a hottie tonight  
Call a cab..  
Take your clothes off  
Get this party started tonight

**Bring it on  
Let..s have a dirty secret  
Break it down  
I..ll be yours tonight  
Let us get this party started  
Let us get this party started  
Bring it on**

Shall we take this dance?  
A quick, little romance  
You can take the lead  
Girl I..m what, you need

Wanna kiss, those lips  
Feel your fingertips  
Let us go insane  
And never mention our night again

Let..s get a room girl  
You are such a hottie tonight  
Call a cab..  
Take your clothes off  
Wanna feel your body tonight  
You..re hot and you..re sexy

Come with me girl if you wanna party  
Come with me girl if you wanna play  
Come with me girl if you wanna spice up the night

It..s a thing ..bout two lonely hearts  
Don..t have to rush into a brand new start  
I you wanna have some fun, tonight  
You can follow me

But if you wanna make this special girl  
We can drown in the dark deep water  
or we can just go home and play  
It..s not a sin to feel this way

It..s a thing ..bout two lonely hearts  
Don..t have to rush into a brand new start  
This way we keep our hearts unbroken

After I sung those songs I was blissful so I went for a walk but it was chilly with just a tank top and skinny jeans on and I couldn't be asked to go back and get a jacket. When I got to the swimming pool I thought maybe I can get away with drowning myself but that was stupid so I walked past it and into the Karmen forest when I got half way in I saw a shadow moving but I ignored it but later I realised how foolish that was. I started to get scared so I ran and tripped on an uprooted tree I crawled around in the mud for a minute or two then a figure materialised infront of me and all I saw was those red thirsty eyes...

Kaname P.O.V

When Yuuki caught me and Sara I felt so bad because of her I had to do it or she would kill Yuuki. I bet Sara planned for Yuuki to see us like this. Grr I am so mad so I had to take my anger out on.. hmm no not the room hmm I know in the woods where no-one will suspect anything. When all my anger was out I noticed a bat in the tree and I knew at once... Rido was back.

**Im sorry I left it on a cliffy please don't hate me :'( I will clear all confusions in the next chapter promise :)**

**-Jez'aaycaar xox**


End file.
